


caught like a fly

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Gen, Lyric fic, Violence, eska belongs to random_ag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: attention attention everyone!joey drew is a coward, and friends are liars!RIGHT WILLY!?





	caught like a fly

**Author's Note:**

> caught like a fly by falling in reverse.  
> really good.  
> listened on loop to wtere this.  
> im tired :D

Eska stared at the frail and weakened person before him. His fang-like-teeth grit. How dare he stop him? He believed he was his friend, best friend at that, and yet! he was gripping his arm, becoming a protective dome around the... the 'man' he hated most. Joey cowered behind Willy, blabbering apologies and begging to be spared. Eska's arm was ensnared in Willy's pacifistic grip of one hand, gentle but firm, the other hand behind himself to urge Joey away. Eska scowled, attempting to push past him to get to the cowardly, whimpering, sobbing artist behind him. Willy moved in sync, preventing the factotum from reaching him.

"Move."

"N-no," he forced from his lungs, his voice long since lost. His shoulders heaved heavily with each breath, as though it pained him to allow the air within him. He flinched and winced simply by standing. "He... doesn't need to die, Eska... just leave him be... please, no one needs to die, o-or be killed, listen to me... Eska, please!"

"Attention attention, everyone," Eska roared, Willy striving to hold him back. All eyes were on them before, and now, terror was stricken into their limbs, penetrating their hearts. "I've got a couple of things I would like to get off of my chest!" He grasped Willy by the arms, raising him, squirming and crying out in pain, into the air. Shawn yelped, attempting to fly to them, but Thomas held him back from the rash action. Eska grinned skeletally in Willy's horrified face, his eyes small and angered, the acetone one's large and terrified. "HAHA! 'FRIENDS!' WHO THE FUCK NEEDS 'EM! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING, WILBUR!"

He threw him, the smaller one crashing into the wall, blood and ink painted where he landed. He shakily got on all fours as Eska lumbered over to Joey, who was still pleading and babbling for his life.

"I had been caught like a fly, in the web of your lies," Eska growled, yanking Joey to his feet by his collar, immediately thereafter lifting him in the air. "It's truth be told now..." Joey struggled to escape Eska's grip, which shifted to his neck, "and it's time to meet your demise!"

"Eska! NO!"

A wall of ink spurted from the floor, Joey falling to the floor heavily on one side, Eska stumbling back on the other, Willy becoming paler with each second he held the barrier.

Eska screamed in rage, pouncing upon him, forcing him to the wall, slamming his head on it. All he could do was inhale a gargling gasp.

"So, how does it feel?" Eska questioned insanely, a giggling tone in his voice. Willy groaned, unable to focus. "To hold the knife that you're sticking right in my back, a thousand times?!"

"Eska," he gasped, blood trickling down his throat, tears swimming in his eyes. The barrier collapsed along with Willy. Eska dumped him on the floor. Coughing and hacking up acetone and ink, he outstretched his hand in a futile attempt to stop him from murder. "No... please!"

"Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave if he knew of that person that you had became," Eska berated Joey, the black haired man scrabbling back. He opened his mouth to argue some defense or some other pure bullshit. Eska bore down on him, grabbing him by his mouth and shoving him onto the wooden floor. He yelled; "I will not just lay down and take this! Not again, not again!

"You have left my heart black and blue," he wailed, wailing blow after blow on Joey's face. "Just like your creation did to you!

"How does it feel," he demanded, grabbing Joey by his lapels and smacking him back against the ground. "Knowing you're buried alive?"

"I must agree..." Joey gargled. He looked up at Eska, eyes bloodshot from tears and a concussion now. He felt... empty. Eska, covered in ink, towered over him like the angel of judgement. "You're just like me...."

"When you die," Eska growled, preparing the finishing blow. "I won't be at your wake, no eulogy from me, just... a smile on my face. And while God might be busy judging your soul, I'll have destroyed what you loved most."

He swung. Joey screwed his eyes shut tight... but the strike never came to doth deliver him onto death's door. He peered out of the edge of his vision. Eska's clawed hand had hit... snagging Willy on his left side. Eska's mouth was agape, eyes widening as he realized what he had done, Willy toppling to his knees, hand holding Eska's within his chest. Tears freely flowed down his cheeks. With his free hand, he touched Eska's mask, gazing at him curiously as though he didn't recognize him.

"Eska..." he said, his voice astoundingly crystal clear. To everyone's (aside from his own and Joey's) astonishment and shock, as Eska's now human hand left his ribs, the skin bubbled over and covered itself, the bone visible through acetone. They could see his heart, colored all wrong, writhing irregularly as it attempted to process the two foreign elements in it's body. He fell to the floor, convulsing in agony. "Ah! Sh...! Fu-- AHHHH!"

"Your heart!" Eska bolted to him, raising his head. His breathing picked up speed, vision blacking out, gripping the closest item he could - Eska. "It's like what your mother did to you... and now me...."

He buried his face in Willy's curls, smelling lavender and acetone.

He focused on the lavender.

"I feel like I'm barely alive," Willy exhaled, breathing stuttered, eyes, instead of their typical beautiful chocolate, a burning and dull empty white, outlined in a sharp black, open and unthinking. "Strung out... dead weight... heh. HAHA! HAHAHAHAAAAAHHHH!"

The last outburst in the laugh was a drawn out howl of dolor, anguish tearing through all his limbs.

Eska picked him up, shaking and sniveling.

"I'm not gonna fuckin' do it," he barked at Joey. "But at least I'll fuckin' sing about it!

 

"ALL YOUR AUDACITY!"


End file.
